


Bouncer

by Bremmatron33



Series: Speed city lights [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: When a Velocitronian say's lets take this to the track....most of the time you're never going to make it there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay pre-qules. Hope you like it.

Breakdown glared at his shower head as he tried to screw on the attachment, dripping and cold he was getting more frustrated by the minute. He should have just called off work for that day like Jury-rig had suggested but...he needed the money! Alright so maybe he didn’t really need the money that badly, maybe this stupid gala job was going to pay for more than six months rent but the idea of taking off and doing nothing all day except watching the Accelerate was an impossible thought. He loved being lazy and taking a load off as much as any other mech but...not with his nerves.

Finally clicking the dumb shower head into place Breakdown sprayed the strong jet of warm solvent all over his frame to warm his jolted circuits before picking at his tires. Clumped sand and mud washing away from the deep grooves in an instant. Not even one for the best hygiene having his tires clean that quickly had suddenly made the expensive purchase more than worthwhile for Breakdown. It would certainly be a blessing for concrete pouring days. Squeaky clean, he hit the dryer at his back and basked in the warm air. Turing into it he groaned as the gusts of fabricated wind hit his face.

Velocitron was rarely ever warm….not naturally at least. Sure the place was kept at a decent temperature thanks to the abundant amount of racers who couldn’t risk running their precious engines so high for so long but it wasn’t really the same feeling of warmth. Its unnaturalness was quite noticeable in Ananka though. Warm enough thanks to the constant steam vents from the ever working city but the air always held a constant chill and the ever melting snow left the streets dingy and wet. It was livable but always a constant shock to the circuits. So Breakdown couldn’t help but reminisce about Cybertron whenever he felt a warm breeze.

Cybertron….hadn’t been great. The functionalist regime made his life….not hell being a scout, but it certainly made it hard to feel like anything more than a machine most days. Though he would have never described it that way at the time. It took a few thousand years of traversing the galaxy for that feeling to form. The war didn’t help despite being built for military work. He hated it. The constant violence, living on high alert, paranoid and alone most cycles….it just wasn’t good. Velocitron was just as lonely though. Living on Navitas and the first few years of building the cities had been a dream but if he knew it was going to evolve into what it had he would have spent more time with flashy speedsters or maybe stayed home.

That wasn’t to say there weren’t nice mechs on Velocitron despite the way it was governed and its societal standards but it was more about the planet itself. He wasn’t built for it and despite all the rumors and stories he had heard about the unlivable planet before they landed there and how excited he had been to explore an unexplored place he was quick to realize that the rumors hadn’t been exaggerations and….he would never be leaving the cities.

With a shiver of his plates Breakdown turned off the dryer and went back to work. He was on a bit of a time crunch, he had places to be and couldn’t just daydream all cycle. Painting and buffing however was boring. At least... when it was on himself. Doing it on another mech…..could be made fun. He had grown decent at it thanks to his time on Navitas. He had had quite a long fling with a young doctor….a little too young if Breakdown was being honest with himself….but he had been younger then too. If it hadn’t been for the war, their stubborn fear but need for comfort, shared trauma, and their proximity it would have never happened though. One of the reasons he didn’t bother to keep up the relationship once they landed. As a heavy duty mech he was busy being sent down to work so they didn’t exactly get to spend time together anymore. Racing the clock just to live another day didn’t leave room for love and commitment. They’d lost a lot of good strong mechs the first days before they got wise. Before the higher ups figured out a way. It had put quite a damper on other aspects of his life then. Quite some time had passed since that era, Breakdown could only wonder what happened to the little spitfire. Probably some pretty racer’s trophy conjunx. Healing up every little scrape with kisses and a good frag. Primus that just made him jealous but then again Breakdown could barely remember the mechs name thanks to his poor fried processor. Too many long cycles close to the sun had stolen most of those good memories from him. “He was too smart for me anyhow, that I remember. Prally’ too pretty for me now too. Just my luck.”

Finishing off his paint and in need of a drink Breakdown cleared himself out of his washrack and dug around through his cabinets. Pouring himself a cube he sat down at his front room counter and flipped on the holo screen and swore softly. The race was already over which meant he was already late. Well, Jury-rig wasn’t blowing up his comm-link so it couldn’t be too bad at least. He could at least enjoy his drink before heading out. Letting his gears and wires relax Breakdown picked through his arm compartments and looked for his pain repressors. Finding a small foil packet he tore it open and tipped the powder into his drink. It was gonna be a long time on his peds and already having spent long enough on them thanks to construction he knew he was gonna need something. As he swirled the glass he watched the screen. The show cut from one fancy racer to another. The interviewer going on their spiel.

“So out of the office and onto the tracks eh Doctor? I for one am excited to see a mech of your status doing so well his first time going. I swear it’s almost as if you were trying to be just mediocre enough. Eighth place though that’s great for a mech who claimed to have barely practiced.”

The racer laughed….almost nervously and the sound of it snagged at Breakdown’s spark. “You can call me old you know~ There’s no shame here. I have no problem being an antique of our old world in fact I think it gives me an edge. You know while I love Velocitron and the peace and luxury we live in the fact that we have to import certain minerals and elements for our new generations leaves them…..well I hate to say lacking because that’s certainly not true but there is an obvious difference. Too many variables to get right again and again for our poor gardeners. Sparks are so finicky after all. Being from the old world I’m just durable by nature. Losing to an older model like myself should give those new molds a good reminder that being improperly calibrated is never going to get them anywhere. Speed is important but this race is also about stability and that does require a bit of heft.”

“ Certainly~ It was quite a show watching you blow them off the track. I think you were being a little too nice!”

“Well I’ve never been one to tease over ambition. That’s just rude. A bump to the back end is enough. They have plenty of time to regret their poor health decisions while they’re spinning out. “ The two laughed again and Breakdown was instantly lost in the sound.

Lost in the gleam of gold, white, red, and black. The headline banding the lower frame of the scene. Knock Out. The name held a familiar ease on Breakdown’s lips. He’d changed a bit since Navitas. Older. thinner, taller, more gold. Breakdown was surprised he was only just hearing the mechs name again after all the years. The old ex-Con loved racing as much as he loved cracking skulls. Beauty and power; now he was a bot Breakdown could see in charge. Eighth though...that was good but he certainly wasn’t close to winning. Shame.

“So Knock Out, now that you won’t be working as a designer what in the world will you be doing for Velocitron? Something big or did you just really want your first pick at your prefered city Senator?” Senator? Primus it would be amazing to have a new senator! The one Ananka had now barely even liked the place.

“While I would be more than capable and interested in representing a city I can say now that I’ve won my place that I’ll be taking an advisory position as well as a public one. I will be acting as a personal emissary of Override herself. She wanted me in her circuit personally for the job.”

“Oh my! Now what will that entail?”

“Well in addition to traveling around Velocitron and assisting our senators in issues with our citizens I will also be traveling off planet to other inhabited worlds in hopes of opening trade and security. We aren’t the warmongers of our past and I doubt even our roughest bots and femmes want anything to do with a gun again. That’s not to say I want the militia we have in place to worry they are very important and won’t be going anywhere. As we expand our reach though we risk bigger enemies and they simply won’t be enough. Rest assured my first trip after induction will be to Ananka to discuss with them about everything.”

Breakdown stood suddenly, knocking his stool back into his cabinets in his excitement as he screamed at the screen. “THAT’S ME! I’m part of the militia! I LIVE IN ANANKA! I CAN HELP HIM! We can have something to talk about again.” The thought warmed Breakdown’s spark more than it should have. He’d barely thought about the other mech, save for a few lonely nights and now here he was as giddy as the cycle when the young medic first asked for his help carting around a particularly heavy mech. He had to get to that stupid party! Knock Out would be there and if he could strike up a conversation they could talk about the old days!

* * *

 

Jury-rig slapped him upside the head when he finally met up with the others. They should have been on their way to Delta hours ago. Breakdown quickly made up a story of having to go out and buy paint last minute to calm the old mech’s ire. At the event the place was already starting to fill up and a few other heavy duties were already working. Jury-rig must have not been the only one asked to recruit. As they rolled up a hauntingly thin and excessively tall mech stalked over with their datapad to berate Jury-rig for his tardiness. Breakdown couldn’t in good conscious let the other mech suffer alone and was soon under the strange mechs piercing gaze and sharp glossia. Jury-rig quickly took the blame back when he caught Breakdown backing away from the sharp poking digit. He laughed the strange mech's anger off and got the mech back on track. With their instructions Jury-rig threw an arm around Breakdown’s shoulders and led the group inside.

“Primus what do they fuel the mechs with here? They’re terrifying! What are they even for?”

“That’s their sorry excuse for security around here. High tech bots, some say they’re what happened to a lot of the aerials that came with us on Navitas. The ones who weren’t too stubborn to change. Gave up their wings for upgrades. A good chunk of them are models for the prissy designers so you’ll see a few of them in the party. I call them E.L.F.s.” Jury-rig dropped his voice to a whisper. “Excessively long features.” Breakdown huffed a laugh.

“That’s saying something. I can’t tell where they begin or end.”

“Who cares. Just let your processor wander. They’re paid to be looked at.” Breakdown blushed at Jury-rig’s obviously blue tone.

“I’ve got another mech on my processor.” Jury-rig raised an optic ridge at him and flashed him a smile.

“Well I’m sure whenever you muster up the courage they’d be ecstatic to be wooed by you but don’t limit your view so soon. Your spark might change after tonight. If you get lucky you might never have to see Ananka again.”

“Would never dream of abandoning you guys.”

“Oh so it’s already a fancy mech you got your processor stuck on? Anything I can do to help ya?”

“I’ll let you know.”

* * *

 

The night wore on and despite how hard he tried to get passed around for the life of him Breakdown couldn’t catch a single sight of Knock Out. He did however catch the optics of a dozen different racers. All offering him drinks and sweets for…...dubious rewards. Breakdown didn’t know what to say to them. They certainly wouldn’t be acting like this if they were sober. They wouldn’t even think to talk to him unless someone was trying to kill them, Luckily there were enough of those situations to keep himself free of drunken solicitation. Honestly he thought brawls at the bar were bad but these mechs held some grudges! Petty things too like stolen places or minor jabs during the races. Their hate ran back centuries! Things that happened races ago still ticked them off and sent them after each other on sight! Whatever happened to friendly competition? Then again it wasn’t competition it was politics.

Displaceing the femme leaning flirtatiously against his arm Breakdown quickly ran into a small mob of writhing parts. A few other bouncers were already standing there unsure where to start. Keeping the racers off each other was one thing but physically tearing them apart was another. They’d been given the call to use as much force as possible but it just didn’t seem right when one good strong pull from a fighting mech could rip off an arm. Breakdown quickly reached in a grabbed for whatever necks he could find and tore two away from the fight. The others followed his lead and dug their servos into the mob.

The two mechs in Breakdown’s servos turned their drunken rage on him, spitting swears and insults at him as they tried to claw his face off. When he finally got them calmed down he was sporting a leaking fuel line in his shoulder and a few good scrapes across his chest. So much for his new paint job, Knock Out was gonna' see him looking like the mess he usually was. Jury-rig helped him out in a flash, laughing the entire time. “Told ya this job wasn’t as easy as it sounded. You can always tell the older ones from the younger ones.”

“Oh yeah Jury, how’s that?”

“The older ones are the ones winning. Usually one of the ones who start the fights too. You can take a mech outta the war but it takes a long time to take the war outta the mech.”

“Can’t they just take it outside? I thought that was the whole point of the damn races in the first place. So we wouldn’t kill each other!”

“Oh sure the young ones try. The new generations they handle their squabbles just fine but then they go and try to pick a fight with a bot who actually put up a fight once and they never make it there. Puts a tear of pride in my old optic. Truly it does.”

“Sounds like pent up rage to me.”

“Too many issues, never enough races for them to spend their energy on. We’re lucky, we can throw around at the bar or the gym but them? They can’t. Gotta stay proper. Gotta do things the political way. Makes ya feel bad for them. I know I wouldn’t think twice about throwing my fist through some prissy new build's tanks if they dared insult me if I knew it wasn’t gonna put me in jail. That’s why we’re here. We make sure the gods don’t kill each other. I’ll get ya outside till that line closes how ‘bout that?”

“Sounds good to me Jury.”

Outside Breakdown appreciated the cool air. No extra optics on him and no threatening slurs thrown his way for just keeping the peace. The party was at full swing so Jury told him he wouldn’t be expecting too many new faces but the other mechs in the party tended to leave and come back around now so he had to stay vigilant of which faces left. If not any crazy fan with a close enough paint job could come and try to weasel their way in. Wasn’t the time to go faceblind. Breakdown tried to keep tallies on the racers who left but not only did he barely know who they were he was too preoccupied looking for the only racer he cared about. Knock Out hadn’t even checked in to the party yet, or if he did the bouncer at the door when he did forgot to mark it down. It was a safe bet that he hadn’t since Breakdown had looked everywhere for the other mech inside but the place was big enough to miss him any number of times. The real question was if he really hadn’t made it yet….why? This was the winner’s gala!

It wasn’t required to be there but it was sort of expected. It was an honor and a privilege and no winner of the Accelerate had ever turned it down. Considering Knock Out had said Override wanted him personally it was strange he would just snub her like this.

Losing his thoughts to what could have happened to the racer Breakdown didn’t notice the set of gold rimmed wheels stop and transform till the mech was right at his peds. Knock Out was laughing into his comm, clearly smashed. How he’d even made it to the party without dying Breakdown would never know but he did know that it hurt for some reason knowing. Knock Out had never been a saint but he always held himself in such high regard that he didn’t bother with drugs or drinking to anything above a good buzz. Knock Out might not have been a doctor anymore and he was just going to a party but….Breakdown didn’t know the answer just that he didn’t want Knock Out in that mess. He had clearly already had his fun he didn’t need more of it!

Knock Out waved at the bouncer at the door and attempted to slip by him but was quickly shoved back. He rolled his optics with a sigh. Right….formalities. “Knock Out. Eighth place. My names on the list.”

Breakdown fumbled over his words and feelings. He didn’t know what he was expecting, that Knock Out would just show up and recognize him and then they could just talk like no time had passed between them. He couldn’t just tell this politician to sit out and cool down before going in there. Knock Out didn’t remember him. He was nobody! The fact that he cared about him didn’t mean anything so….he had to do something that would do something. “Sorry pal but uhh you’re not fooling anyone. My list says he’s already here. So how about you just….. go home.” So much for the reunion. At least he could rest easy knowing Knock Out was safe not getting into cat fights or huffing till he melted his processor.

“Uhh~ No. No I’m clearly not. Either someone looking like me snuck in already or you or someone working before you ticked my name by mistake. Just go in there and look. I know for a fact that there will be no one like me in there. I purposefully changed my paint before the party so no one could do that. That’s why I’m late. Override should have told you this. If there’s someone wearing my race paint then they’re a stranger and whoever let them in fucked up.” Breakdown felt his spark stall. Jammer had been going on at him about something but he’d been too busy griping and trying to fix his messed up paint to pay attention.

“Well if that happened I’m sorry but I can’t leave my post. You might sneak in while I’m gone.” Breakdown watched Knock Out’s annoyance grow. He wasn’t mad yet. The drugs he was on keeping him calm, it was clear this wasn’t just him letting loose for the night. Despite how far gone he clearly was Knock Out was still coherent and high functioning. That sent another jolt of pain through Breakdown’s spark, how had the other mech been living all alone? Must have been stressful even before he got himself this high up in society.

“Fine! I’m going to comm Override. I’ll be right back.”

Breakdown knew Override wasn’t going to answer. He’d seen her already plastered making out with some E.L.F in one of the quiet rooms. 'Sides even if she wasn’t as bad off as she looked it was like a soundless void in there. Already too saturated with other sound to let more sound in. He wasn’t surprised when Knock Out made his way back over. “Trouble reaching ‘em? Guess you’re stuck out here with me.”

Knock Out glared up at him. “As much as I’m sure you’d love that, no. I’m gonna ask you to call someone because I’m not stupid. I’ve been to this party before I know it’s noisy in there.”

“Sorry, if you can’t get to anyone what makes you think I can?”

“BECAUSE IT’S YOUR JOB!” Knock Out quickly calmed himself but Breakdown did take a quick step back as the smaller mech advanced suddenly. “I promise I won’t do anything if you go in there. You can even lock the door after you go in. Aren’t you worried that there could be some strange mech masquerading around as me in there!”

“Eh.” Breakdown stalled unsure what to say.

“Listen~” Knock Out purred. “I know what this is about and I won’t blame you. Was it Lightrail? Did he pay you? That fucker should have known better than to try to push me off the track! I don’t care how fucked up his roof got or how much he paid you I’m not letting EITHER OF YOU RUIN MY STANDING WITH OVERRIDE! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF! I’ll give you double whatever he paid right now for you to let me in there and I’ll make sure he won’t be able to say a Primus forsaken word for the rest of his ugly life! You’ll be fine I promise.”

“I uh-” Breakdown felt all the energon rush to his face as Knock Out placed a careful servo on his chest. Memories of sensations echoed through his processor. This wasn’t how he had wanted this to go. He wanted him to remember. He just wanted them to talk! Now he had Knock Out riled up and paranoid. If he ever did get in the party he was gonna cause one Pit of a fight. “L-listen no one paid me but until one of the others comes out to change shifts with me why don’t you just sit out here with me and cool down.”

Knock Out laughed bitterly and the gentle servo on Breakdown’s chest was suddenly a harsh one on his shoulder, yanking him down to the shorter medic's level. A slight wave of fear washed over Breakdown. Knock Out had always been stronger than he looked and if this turned into a fight he might do some serious damage. “I’m quite sure you’d love that but no! I don’t live on your time! You’re going to go inside and get Override so she can tell your blind aft WHO THE HELL I AM! DO YOU HEAR ME?” Breakdown missed this. Missed the little spitfire. Flashes of Knock Out quickly pacing back and forth through tight rooms and halls screaming orders clouded his vision but not enough to dull the pain of the racer’s sharp talons raking across his faceplate. “PAY ATTENTION TO ME!”

Breakdown shoved the smaller mech off and quickly assessed his face. The scratches were deep but not deep enough to hit any of the fine lines beneath the metal. Just enough to catch a few circuits. Swearing he rubbed at the throbbing metal. “KNOCK OUT! COME ON! You’re better than this!” Fuck. He should have kept his mouth shut.

“OH~ So now you believe who I am. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!” Blitzed out of his mind Knock Out wasn’t actually thinking his best. If he was he would have known kicking a ten ton bot into the wall of a building wasn’t going to end well.

Breakdown felt a few things on his back crumple and warp as he hit metal but peeling himself out of the dent he’d made in the building he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Knock Out had barely changed a bit, despite a few new bad habits. With his face dusted blue with rage and charge he was the most beautiful vision of the past Breakdown could have ever hoped to see. “Alright now you’re really not getting in till you cool it! You don’t need more of that nonsense! SO GO OVER THERE AND SIT DOWN!” Gesturing over to the small sitting area by the overlook Breakdown hoped Knock Out would just go but the racer didn’t budge and just glared up at him.

“Oh I’m sorry do I know you?~ I didn’t know I asked for your concern! That’s not your job!” Knock Out tried to elbow the bigger mech in the tanks but was too slow. The bouncer’s massive servos suddenly around his small waist as he was dragged over to the side of the building. Knock Out felt a pang of arousal shoot through him as the bouncer slammed him down on the bench. The sharp forceful pang of his aft against cold metal bringing back some less than appropriate memories. THIS WAS NOT THE TIME! The feeling- those servos~- felt so familiar though.

“You do actually but I don’t blame ya for not remembering. It is my job however to keep the peace and clearly you’ve already had enough fun wherever you came from, so till you calm down you ain’t getting inside!” That caught Knock Out a bit. This wasn’t the first time some crazy mech thought they knew him just because he was on the television.

“Listen just because you think you know me doesn’t mean I know you! The holoscreen only works one way you know~” Another flash of….something shot through Knock Out circuits as the large heavy duty turned back to him, his large golden optics shimmering with mirth and sorrow. He smirked as he caught Knock Out’s chin with a thick digit.

“Oh me and you know each other in a more... primal sense but why would you bother remembering an old cripple like me when you got to live the high life all these years?" Breakdown couldn't even be bother to hide the bitter anger in his words. "Shame though... I still hold a spark or two for you but I can’t blame you none. I left you high and dry after all. After we landed.” Knock Out pulled himself from the brilliant suns of the bouncer’s optics and tried to think. The years of “the high life” hadn’t been too kind. Sure they were fun but they left their own scars. Still he knew those optics, he knew that touch.

Finally calm for the moment Breakdown left Knock Out and headed back to his post. He shouldn’t have felt so bad that the doctor didn’t remember him it wasn’t as if he remembered the other mech that well himself! Just the face and the good times. Obviously their times hadn’t been good enough for Knock Out. He turned back when he felt sharp claws wrap around his wrist.

“B-breakdown? I-I thought you died! You never tried to get ahold of me I thought you’d at least know to check the hospital for me. The workers-the death reports w-w-were terrible! When you never showed up again I just thought….the sun got you. You look terrible.” To be fair he did. Despite his buff and paint there were just some scars that ran deep. Spots where even fresh paint cracked and long deep fissures that needed to be filled but instead were just gunked full of rock hard paint. Despite the insult Knock Out still wore a blush, his servo still itching to run along the scarred metal. Breakdown let him, let the thin talons dip past his wrist guards and into the mess of wires of his arms. Knock Out let Breakdown wrap and arm around his waist to pull him close. Breakdown could feel the tiny thing's spark starting to jump with energy. Too many signals for his already taxed system. Breakdown quickly pulled Knock Out up and nuzzled the racer's neck as he started to hiccup and cry. “OH PRIMUS I MUST LOOK LIKE SUCH AN AFT NOW! I-I-I kn-now I was never a very good mech to begin with but- but-but still! Your face~ I’m sorry. I- is everything okay? D-do you need anything? IhavemoremoneythansinI- I can get you anything!”

“Hey-hey-no. No I- Don’t- Don’t cry now. This was my fault I was just being stupid. I’d moved on and you’d moved on and then I saw your interview on the holovid and I-I accepted this job a week or somethin’ ago and I figured…..I don’t know...but I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I saw you. Then you show up like this an’.....I don’t know what you’ve put up with but….you scared me.”

“Me! B-ah-Breakdown this is- this is just a tuesday for me I-” Knock Out drifted as he felt Breakdown’s engines rumble beneath him. He was so warm and Primus just his field, his touch made the racer’s spark flux and jolt. “This feels so nice. I-it’s been so long but Primus Breakdown~.”

“Yeah...it feels right holding you again.”

“Did…..you…- You said you moved on…..is there-”

“Are you kiddin’ me? Me? No. I’m sure you’ve-”

“No one I care about. I-heh-it’s not- everyone I know is just out for themselves. Nothing lasts more than a month before they get bored…..before I...get tired of pretending. There was another medic for a while but….it didn’t work out.

pressing a soft slow kiss to Knock Out’s jaw Breakdown whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“He was a jerk. Always talked down to me….It’s why I left the hospital and got into...this insanity.”

Humming softly into Knock Out’s metal Breakdown tightened his grip and sat down roughly on the bench. “I know you gotta go to the party but….you just wanna talk for a b-” Knock Out’s hot static mess of a field washed over him the instant the racer’s soft split lips met his. Servo reaching up to cup Knock Out’s helm, Breakdown ran a thumb slowly along an audial fin as he kissed the mech back.

* * *

 

Breakdown knew he shouldn’t. Knock Out was still off in the stars and he was on duty but...in no time his chest plates were open, splayed out like thick flat digits as they fit snugly over Knock Out’s, inter-locking them together. Knock Out had an arm slung around the bigger mech’s neck, a secondary connector cable snaking through sturdy neck plates to find familiar ports as Breakdown slammed him against a wall bending him in half. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Knock Out popped the panel to his array and cycled open his main port in response. The white and red metal already glistening a soft orange thanks to the dotted gold biolights. “You can’t work me up and not satisfy me~ You’re better than that. You need a jolt to get you charged?” Breakdown felt Knock Out jack in to the port in his neck, a bolt of charge raced through him. Primus Knock Out was so charged, so blitzed. Even with only the secondary connection he could feel the erratic pulse of the mech’s spark. He wanted more.

Snapping his own panels back Breakdown let his cord pop out, the pins at the head already sparking with want. It’d clearly been a while since Knock Out had had a partner as thick as he was but he was worked up enough to be slick inside, warm oil coating hot metal. Breakdown eased himself in and felt Knock Out shudder in his arms as the thick jack stretched him. The racer’s optics flashed and fritzed as he groaned, bucking to get closer to the high he didn’t even know he missed. Breakdown thrust up and buried himself deeper, rocking in and out till he was slick enough tap his hips to Knock Out’s aft again and again. Finally connecting, Knock Out’s charge rushed him. The excess spilling into his circuits and echoing back and forth between them till his servo’s and peds were shaking. “Primus Doc~ Is this what it takes you to feel decent nowadays?” Breakdown felt the firewall protecting Knock Out’s spark drop, the warm personal star so close to his own now. A revv of the racer’s engine signaled Knock Out’s need, it rattled both their plates and made the bigger mech’s spark strobe with want. Already overcharged the wait was torture for Knock Out but Breakdown needed a bit more.

Knock Out panted as his vent’s blasted warm air over his partner, leaning in as close as he could he pressed fervid kisses wherever he could reach. “Breakdown please~”

“I know, I know~ just a little longer for me okay?” Breakdown continued to frag the racer’s port, moving shallowly to excite throbbing sensory nodes and pushing into the connection again and again, transferring the charge back and forth between them. Knock Out’s head fell back as he screamed and moaned, calling out the bigger mech's name as Breakdown bit into and sucked on bared neck cables and fuel lines, denting and bruising them. He knew better than to leave marks but with Knock Out screaming his name like that he couldn’t stop himself. Hot enough, he let his own firewall down and let their sparks meet. A loud crack rang out through the silence as light spilled from the seams of their chests. Knock Out overloaded in an instant. Digits spasming and optics flaring to bright pink one last time before going dark. Breakdown couldn’t care less, falling to his knees as his spark eclipsed the young racer’s. Knock Out’s spark like a planet, spinning and thriving in Breakdown’s universe. Bliss, Breakdown could think of no other word even if it was rushed and unplanned it felt so right.

Letting his charge pique higher and higher as his desperate kisses ruined Knock Out’s beautiful paint Breakdown overloaded. There was a much less violent pop and Knock Out hummed and shivered as the charge raced through him,a cut off gasp and a keening sigh escaping his vocalizer. The exhaustion from the race keeping him in recharge. Breakdown vented slowly, engines rumbling like a beast in the quiet night as he enjoyed his afterglow. He didn’t know what was going to happen after tonight. Whatever spark they still had for each other…...they were still two different mechs. The caste system no longer keeping them apart but...now? Society. Knock Out was a politician, a high ranked mech in Override’s personal circuit, he couldn’t be seen seriously with a mech like Breakdown and still keep most of Delta’s respect. Not with his temper at least- No….not right now….he just didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

 

Waking up alone Breakdown stretched and pushed himself to his peds. He didn’t remember drifting off or unlinking himself from Knock Out but everything of his was closed and decent. A perk of having a medic for a partner. Knock Out was nowhere in sight but Breakdown expected as much. The window to one of the dark rooms had been knocked open and there was red paint smudged on the metal wall. A smart move for the racer who probably looked like he had just had a frag with the bouncer. Were things going to be awkward now? He’d have to go back inside and finish out working the gala that was scheduled to go on at least another two cycles, would they...talk? Should he acknowledge him at all? Panic started to set in as Breakdown tried to clean himself up the best he could but as he checked his alerts an unknown frequency was sprinkled among Jury-rigs messages and shift change alerts. Opening the message gave him a address, smack dab in one of the ritziest neighborhoods of Delta.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the fight to be longer but eh the story was already long. Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and requests are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
